I'll Never Understand
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: YAOI 1x2Deathfic Visto desde el punto de vista de alguien mas, cuenta la relacion entre los chicos... pero por que termina todo asi? ...I'll Never Understand. Reposteado por q me lo borraron en T.T


I'll Never Understand  
  
By Paula Ikari©   
  
Advertencia: Ni Heero ni Duo me pertenecen..... este fanfic fue escrito en una tarde de inspiración y locura.............. espero les guste.   
  
YAOI/Angst/1x2/el resto es secreto   
  
---------------------------   
  
Era una mañana como todas las demás... yo llegaba temprano al colegio, aun no había nadie en la sala cuando yo entraba... estaba sola de nuevo.   
  
Pasaban los minutos e iban llegando mis compañeros... yo me senté en mi lugar al ver llegar a la profesora, la cual miro hacia todos lados como si buscara a alguien en especial. en efecto, faltaban dos de mis compañeros, eran relativamente nuevos. llegaron aquí despues del termino de la guerra y son extraños... no hablan con nadie, parecen no vernos... de pronto la profesora habla.  
  
"alguien ha visto a Yuy y a Maxwell?"  
  
Todos los alumnos se quedan callados... nadie contesta. ¿es que saben algo que yo no? a veces soy tan despistada que no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor... por eso no tengo muchos amigos, me dicen que vivo en la luna... pero son ellos... ellos los que no notan lo que sucede a su alrededor, hasta yo se mas cosas que ellos.  
  
En eso entra un chico de larga trenza castaña y grandes ojos violeta, recuerdo que su nombre es Duo... el es uno de los chicos por los cuales preguntaba la profesora... me pregunto donde estará su amigo.  
  
"Disculpe profesora... llegue tarde"  
  
Veo como la profesora lo mira, pero no parece estar enojada, sino mas bien preocupada...  
  
"Y su compañero, el joven Yuy?"  
  
A Duo se le suben los colores a la cara y baja la mirada un poco, esto me extraña pues parece triste.  
  
"No podra venir, hoy no se sentía bien..."  
  
La profesora parece meditarlo por un rato, pero luego le dice que se siente para comenzar la clase... se ve un poco desanimado, pero se sienta de todos modos y saca sus libros. Aunque parece estar poniendo ATENCION, puedo notar como su mente vuela hasta otro sitio... y de pronto su cara se vuelve a una de melancolía, como si extrañara a alguien muy especial.   
  
Puedo ver como un compañero se le acerca, un chico que se sienta cerca de mi... y aunque yo no este tan cerca de los dos, puedo oír su conversación perfectamente...   
  
Me doy cuenta de como yo tenia razón... el chico trenzado esta triste por alguien, pero no quiere decir nada al respecto. Cambia el tema de conversación muy rápidamente, y, aunque este sonriendo, sus ojos no reflejan felicidad... me gustaría saber que le sucede, solo por curiosidad...  
  
Es la hora de almuerzo... han pasado tres días desde que Heero no aparece por el colegio, y los rumores abundan. a todos les parece muy extraño y nadie cree que este enfermo, por que llamaron a su casa y no hay respuesta... todo esto me parece muy raro.   
  
Duo ya no sonríe como antes, se ve muy distante, aun cuando nunca converse con el, pero no parece bien...   
  
Recuerdo cuando los dos llegaron al colegio... Heero era un chico frío y de pocas palabras. a todos nos sorprendió la forma tan inexpresiva y de pocos amigos con la que se presento... supongo que en ese momento todos decidieron no acercársele si querían vivir... pero luego Duo se presento, y fue tan amistoso que todos quedamos asombrados... pero luego lo vimos juntarse con Heero y nos pareció extraño, los dos parecían llevarse muy bien.   
  
Aunque era muy amistoso, no hacia mucho por tener amigos... solo conversaba con algunos sobre cosas del colegio o con algunas chicas de vez en cuando.   
  
Muchos no lo notaron pero yo vi a Heero mirando enojado a las chicas con quien el trenzado conversaba.   
  
En el tiempo que han estado aquí, he notado como se miraban cuando creían que nadie los observaba... como Duo se acercaba a Heero con la excusa de una tarea que no entendía... como a la hora de almuerzo compartían su comida y Heero sonreía cuando Duo quería darle de comer, ¡he visto tantas cosas que los demás no ven! yo siempre supe que entre ellos dos había algo, aunque nadie en el colegio lo haya notado.   
  
Son cosas tan mínimas que pueden pasar desapercibidas... pero yo creo entender el por que de el dolor en los ojos de Duo..... y la desaparición de Heero.   
  
Se me hace tarde para las clases, al final ni toque mi almuerzo... Duo tampoco comió, ni entro a la cafetería... los demás chicos tratan de hablarle para ver que sucede... pero nadie se da cuenta de nada... nunca notan lo que sucede a su alrededor.   
  
Yo si............. por que es tan obvio.  
  
Entro a la sala, mis amigas me saludan... pero como siempre ignoro la mayoría de lo que me dicen, son cosas que para mi no tienen sentido. Veo como Duo entra a la sala y se sienta... llevaba su libro de dibujo en la mano. he visto algunos de sus dibujos, y me parecen muy buenos, aunque su estilo depende mucho de su estado de animo... he visto dibujos muy alegres, y unos que dan miedo... me pregunto que habra dibujado ahora?   
  
Las clases siguen normales el resto del día... aunque para mi nada sea normal...  
  
Pasan los días y todo sigue igual... la profesora sigue preguntando por Heero, pero Duo dice que no tiene idea de lo que sucede. mis compañeras quieren saber que me pasa a mi, pero les respondo lo de siemrpe y las vuelvo a ignorar... ellas saben como soy, pero creo que se estan preocupando de todas formas.   
  
Salimos a recreo... y yo me fui a caminar por el patio, no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la parte trasera del colegio, donde hay unas flores hermosas y el pasto crece alegremente... pensaba en sentarme y apreciar la vista, pero de pronto veo que hay alguien sentado a los pies del único arbol del lugar... es Duo. y esta dibujando.   
  
El no ha notado mi presencia, o al menos eso parece, quizás solo me esta ignorando... no me quiero acercar a el, nunca le he hablado. me siento en el pasto y lo observo.   
  
Nuevamente mis pensamientos regresan a los días en que Heero estaba en el colegio, el se veía tan feliz, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y aunque a veces discutían, se veía que se llevaban muy bien.   
  
Un compañero una vez me contó rumores que corrían acerca de ellos, del por que siempre andaban juntos... lo menciono como si fuera algo terrible, a mi no me lo parece, por que yo ya lo había notado... mas de lo que han notado ellos, y me parece algo hermoso.   
  
Yo note como ellos se amaban... a través de esas miradas que compartían, los momentos en los que se escapaban de clases para venir aquí, al lado del árbol, a apreciar las flores.   
  
Nadie los entendía... pero yo si, por que siempre comprendí lo que había entre ellos. la razón por la cual Duo era tan amistoso pero no se juntaba con nadie; la forma en que Heero se hacia el frío, pero cuando veía a Duo se le iluminaban los ojos de una manera que parecía un ángel... no entiendo...   
  
No entiendo lo que paso, por que desapareció...  
  
Ya han pasado casi tres semanas desde que Heero no aparece en el colegio... y a Duo se lo ve cada día mas miserable, como me gustaría saber lo que sucedió y poder ayudarle... pero eso es algo imposible... ¿como averiguar sobre Heero, si era tan misterioso?   
  
Aun sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada, no puedo evitar el pensar en ellos, la manera en que se quieren... cuando llegaron se veían tan destrozados por la guerra, pero poco a poco, con la ayuda del otro fueron superando todo lo malo que les debe haber sucedido. yo no conozco su historia, solo los vi...   
  
Los vi quererse y entenderse el uno al otro como a nadie había visto antes: tan distintos, pero tan similares a la vez... y ahora Heero no esta, y Duo esta sufriendo por dentro.  
  
Encontré por casualidad el cuaderno donde dibuja Duo..... estaba ahi, como si me estuviera esperando. dude... pero lo tome de todos modos, y vi su contenido. dibujos alegres, dibujos tristes... todo estaba mezclado ahi, todo con los detalles mas mínimos, todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de el. lo que mas temia estaba al final... los dibujos que hablaban por si solos, era Heero... plasmado en dibujos tal como era el, tal como Duo lo había aprendido de memoria. no puedo explicar lo que senti al ver tales dibujos, en los cuales se veía reflejada la tristeza y el amor que sentía el chico de ojos violetas en el momento que los dibujo...   
  
Los dibujos... los dibujos mostraban........ a Heero, cubierto de sangre... agonizando. en ese momento el cuaderno se me cayo de las manos y me horroricé. ¿acaso Heero...?   
  
En ese momento, Duo aparecio por la puerta y me quedo mirando... por primera vez noto mi presencia, pero no trato de ocultar el sufrimiento que sentía. me miro a los ojos, fijamente, y me dijo:  
  
"Así que lo has visto..."  
  
Yo estaba aun aterrada por las imágenes que había visto, así que no le pude contestar... el sabia q yo sabia, y yo sabia lo que había sucedido.... Heero estaba muerto. ¿pero como? no lo entiendo... si Duo y Heero.... ellos se amaban.   
  
Duo aun me mira fijamente, y no puedo evitar el desviar mi mirada... ¿que hago aquí, intruseando en las cosas de los demás? no... esa no es la pregunta que da vueltas sin fin en mi cabeza, la pregunta que me persigue es ¿Por que? ¿por que si ellos se querían tanto...?   
  
Trato de preguntarle... pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.  
  
Duo se acerca a mi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y contesta la pregunta que mis labios no pudieron pronunciar...  
  
"Por que a veces el amor es tan fuerte que duele... y te vuelves loco"  
  
Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza... mientras el recojia el cuaderno del suelo y salia de la sala tan silenciosamente como entro..... y yo me quedo sola otra vez..... acompañada de mis pensamientos confusos, sin poder entender...   
  
Y por mucho que lo intente........ nunca lo entenderé.  
  
Owari   
  
Paula Ikari© 


End file.
